


La Isla des Demonas

by garvet



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отцы и дети.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Isla des Demonas

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер с комиксами.

А иногда ему снился отец. И далеко не небесный. Краснокожий демон безумно смеялся ему в лицо и звал к себе. И тогда у Курта внутри все сжималось. Потому что он знал, что краснокожий демон давно мертв. Профессор рассказывал ему, хорошо, что фотографий не показывал. Правда, фотографий живого Азазеля тоже не осталось. Только телепатические образы, которые Профессор передал ему после самого первого сна. В этих образах гордый и смертоносный мутант метался по территории какого-то правительственного учреждения — бетон, стекло, люди в одинаковых черных костюмах. Рассыпанные по бетону. В этих образах Азазель любил скорость и аккуратность. Сбрасывал ли он людей с неба или резал на земле, у него получалось уложить их одинаково. Всех прямо и головой на запад. И от этого становилось почему-то еще более жутко. Как и от того, что на безупречном костюме Азазеля не оставалось ни пятнышка чужой крови.

Последнюю встречу с Азазелем на Кубе Профессор не показывал, он вообще отказывался говорить о том, что там произошло. Говорил Хэнк. И из его рассказов образ отца не делался краше. Курта охватывало отчаяние и стыд. Жгучий стыд, от которого не избавиться. Он сын этого маньяка. 

А во сне Азазель смеялся. Подняв голову к небу и гордо изогнув хвост, он скалился всеми клыками и приглашал Курта присоединиться к нему. Он был мало похож на мутанта из воспоминаний Профессора. Свой аккуратный черный неру он сменил на варварский доспех и плащ из шкур с наплечником из черепа неведомой рогатой твари. Длинные набриолиненные волосы-перья были коротко острижены и стояли торчком. В навязчивых грезах Курта Азазель вел себя не как слуга Шоу или Магнето, а как вождь. Сумасшедший, дикий, но вождь. Курт мог бы решить, что выдумал его таким, если бы не увидел его во сне в первый раз до того, как расспросил Профессора.

Демон тянул к небу меч и проклинал ангелов. И Курту хотелось обратиться к Господу, но слова молитв застревали в горле. Утром он лихорадочно рассматривал свое отражение в зеркале, надеясь неизвестно на что. Он и без зеркала знал, что под синей шерсткой у него красная, как у Азазеля кожа. Такой же хвост. Такая же способность к телепортации. Такая же страсть к холодному оружию. Глаза. Глаза были другими, как у матери. Две янтарные звезды, доставшиеся ему в наследство от убийцы. Дурная кровь, сказали бы в цирке.

Он делал все, чтобы не быть похожим на отца хотя бы в душе, но во сне не мог себе лгать. Ни молитвы, ни праведная жизнь, ни честь икс-мена не помогали там, где Азазель называл его сыном и протягивал ему руку. И Курт, как завороженный, тянул свою в ответ.

Им никогда не удавалось соприкоснуться, потому что в этот момент Курт просыпался.

Отец что-то рассказывал ему, долго, много. Но Курт ничего не запоминал. Ничего кроме названия. La Isla des Demonas.

Остров Дьяволов. То место, в которое он должен был прийти, чтобы встретить свою судьбу. Об этом острове он почему-то не говорил в том числе и Профессору. В самом деле, это же только сон. Он не обязан рассказывать все свои сны. Они бывают… разные. А на исповеди достаточно упомянуть дьявольское искушение. Верно?

Курт сам не понял, когда пришел к решению найти этот остров и упросить Ороро подбросить его туда. Это оказалось довольно сложно, островок в карибском бассейне был мелким и практически незаселенным. Какое-то время здесь пытались проводить раскопки, но так ничего и не обнаружили. Кроме того, этот жалкий клочок суши пользовался дурной славой, а у туристов, наведывавшихся сюда, к ночи раскалывалась голова. Никакой мистики на самом деле — Курт проверил. Всего лишь распускавшиеся вечером растения-эндемики. У него самого, как оказалось, против носившегося в воздухе ароматного яда был иммунитет. Так что за три дня с тех пор, как Черный Дрозд высадил его на более-менее чистом от зарослей участке, Курт не ощутил никаких неудобств. Прекратились и сны. Он не знал, радует ли его это. Он привык к своим запретным видениям. Он пробовал молиться, но замечал, что замирает посреди слов «Отче наш» с пустотой в голове и в душе. Он со скорбью оставил эти попытки.

Ороро предлагала составить ему компанию, и в другое время Курт был бы счастлив согласиться на это предложение. Он был, пожалуй, влюблен в хозяйку ветров. Он рад был бы разделить с ней любой остров в океане.

Кроме этого.

Он не хотел здесь испытывать стыд за то, что приехал на зов отца. Он не хотел испытывать стыд за то, кем он был. Не здесь, не теперь, когда он и так ощущал себя дураком. Хотя бы три дня без этого. Всего три дня, а на четвертый Ро обещала его забрать.

К концу третьего дня, ошалев от тишины в голове, он вышел к месту заброшенных раскопок и позвал отца по имени. Это было глупо. Мертвецы не отвечают живым. Даже на островах дьяволов.

Курт опустил хвост и, осознавая, насколько он псих, позвал еще пару раз. Просто радуясь ощущению от имени отца, которое здесь и сейчас он мог произнести без ужаса, презрения или стыда. Исповедь потом. Потом.

И тогда, произнеся имя Азазеля в третий раз, он увидел. Или услышал. Или почувствовал.

Древний город под своими ногами, не существовавший никогда в этом мире и запертый в безвременьи в другом. Одновременно и далеком, и близком. Похожем и непохожем на тот, что всю жизнь знал Курт. И оттуда, из безвременья, где пахнет серой, на него смотрел отец. Там умирали в магическом кругу другие его неудачливые дети, открывая переход между мирами. Там совершенно другой Курт пытался сражаться со своей судьбой. Там что-то происходило, чего Курт здесь и сейчас до конца не понимал. Он просто смотрел в сумасшедшие глаза Азазеля и улыбался. 

А потом протянул руку.


End file.
